LOVE
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Tony meets a mysterious women at a bar. He later finds out her name is Ziva. After one night he is in love. Will he find her again? Please review. Id love your opinion. **I do not own NCIS or the Characters**
1. Clubs and the office

"Want another?" asks the bar tender. "Yea, sure why not," I respond. I take the glass and I turn in the stool that I am seated in and I lock eyes with a beautiful women that is standing across the dance floor from me. I get up and start to walk towards her. I get to the gorgeous women and I set my glass of liquor down to introduce myself, "Hello, beautiful. My names Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony." "Hello," responds the voice. "Wanna dance," I ask. The mystery girl nods and she leads me out to the dance floor. We start to dance together and soon we have been dancing for a while. I whisper in her ear if she'd like to get out of there. She giggles then nods. I then lead her off the dance floor and out the club. I call a taxi and I give him the address to my apartment. The cab starts to drive and I turn to the women that I was taking home and I say, "Hey, beautiful, you didn't tell me what your name was." She smiles and replies, "Ziva." "Ziva, I like that," I reply. Dang, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

The next morning the only thing I remember is the name Ziva and the face that goes with the name. But there was no women in my house the next morning just a messy bed. I look over to my clock and see that I am late for work. I quickly dress in a gray suit and rush down to my car and speed to work. "Tony, you're late again," states McGee. "Thank you Mcobvious," I spat. "Dinozzo, McGee dead petty officer in Quantico, pack your bags," shouts Gibbs. I nod and run back to the elevator with Gibbs, before McGee can get there the elevator doors shut and he has to wait for the next one. We get to the house of the dead petty officer and the work is a little harder with only three team members. Not including Ducky and Abby. We split off and gather evidence, take pictures, take stories from witnesses. We wrap it up quick and we are back to headquarters and Abby has boxes of evidence to play with and Ducky has a dead body to talk to. McGee starts to go through all of the electronic stuff while I look up the witness and how they tie to the case. But I can't stay focused I continue to think about Ziva. Then Gibbs comes around and asks what we got. McGee and run to the screen and McGee talks about some bank accounts and other nerdy stuff that makes no since to me or anyone else for that matter. Then Gibbs looks to me and I say, "Don't have anything yet boss." Gibbs nods, though he is mad and drops a large stack of papers on my desk and says, "Look through these, we are looking for a new team member. Qualifications include being able to speak multiple languages and everything else that you probably can do too. Then Gibbs turns to McGee and says, "You continue on the case for now, but Tony your final choice will go through McGee and ME." I nod and Gibbs is gone.

I gather the papers up. I know how to do this I had a say in McGee, sorta. I take the first paper and look at the girl. She works for the pentagon, she speaks French, and, Spanish. Her name is Cathline. I put her name aside. I continue to go through the stack and none of them really catch my eye. I continue to sift through the pile then I see her, Ziva, her picture pasted to a info sheet in my hand. I quickly read through her paper and read that she is skilled in fighting and that she is from Israel. She speaks 30 different languages including French, German, Dutch, and Spanish. I set her profile on my desk and I drop the rest of the papers into my bottom desk drawer and I kick it closed before I take Ziva's profile to McGee to look over. I plop it onto McGee's desk and he says, "What is this Tony?" "It's a profile for you to look at," I reply. "You have a profile already," questions McGee. I nod yes and I say, "Just look at it McGee."


	2. Good Decisions

I glance over at Gibbs' desk and see Ziva's manila profile. So McGee approves. Now it's just Gibbs, and he will interview her. I am so close to seeing her again. The day fly's by fast and soon I am headed home. I quickly change into something more comfortable and I head back to the club to maybe sneak a glance at Ziva again. I get to the bar and I take a seat on a bench and order a beer. I then look to my left and sitting next to me is my Ziva. "Here's your beer, man," says the bar tender.

I nod a thanks and I turn to Ziva, "Hey Ziva, fancy seeing you here again." She turns and looks at me confused then she registers that she danced with me last night. "Oh, hello Tony," she says, "Fancy seeing me? We both know that's the only reason you're here." Haha I laugh, "You caught me, and why are you here Ziiivvaa?" "I came here to have a good time," she claims. I nod an okay but I know that it's because of me because after we both drink a beer and two tequila shots she is all over me and we are making out in a corner of the club. "Wanna get outa here," slurs Ziva. "Zi, I would, but I gotta work in the morning," I slur back. Ziva pouts and continues to kiss me. I groan and beak away from the kiss knowing that I will see her tomorrow at work and she will probably freak, though I can't tell her that now. "Tooonny," pleads Ziva, "Please don't leave me." "I'll see you soon dear," I reply. I place one last kiss on her lips and I exit the club. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. I turned down MY Ziva. I drive back to my apartment and I get ready for bed and work tomorrow. I have to mentally prepare myself for seeing Ziva at work tomorrow. I have to act professionally and I can't act like I know her, cause she might not get hired if I do. Then Gibbs also has his stupid rules. Dumb rule number 12. If Ziva does get the job rule 12 will ruin our relationship.

The next morning I am early to work and I am searching the data bases while I wait for McGee to show up while Gibbs is getting frustrated with the computer. BEEP! BEEP! Shouts Gibbs' phone as he opens it, "This is Gibbs, ok Abby I'll be right down." Then he closes the phone, "Dinozzo, the girl you picked should be waiting in security check go gather her and take her to the interrogation room I'll be right back.' I nod. Crap I have to go get Ziva. I guess I'll explain when I get her.

"Thanks guys," I say to the guards, "I'll take it from here." "T," she starts but I cut her off, "Miss. David, will you please come with me?" Ziva keeps her mouth shut and follow me into the elevator. The door closes and I push the button to take us to the floor. Once we are alone in the elevator I am the first to talk, "Ziva, I recommended you as soon as I meet you and I think you'd be perfect for the job, but no one can know that we already know each other." Ziva nods and says, "Okay, you really think I could get the job?" "I do," I reply then I lean over and kiss her. I pull away right before the elevator opens and I say, "Alright, Miss. David this way." Ziva follows me down the hall and I escort her to the room Gibbs has assigned her.


	3. The Interview

I choose to stay on the other side of the one way glass so that I could watch the interview. Right on time Gibbs opens the door and walks in and places a manila folder on the table then he sits in the chair across from Ziva. "Alright Miss. David," starts Gibbs, "So your originally from Israel?" "Yes, sir," starts Ziva, "I actually used to work for Mossad. My father is the director of Mossad." "Yes, I know of Director David," replies Gibbs, "You also know quite a bit of languages." "Um, yes I have been studying languages since I could speak, sir," relies Ziva in her golden accent. Gibbs nods and makes some notes on the paper in front of him, "Alright Miss David, I'll be in touch with you." Ziva nods then shakes his hand and Gibbs leads Ziva out of the interrogation room and out to me. "Tony, please escort Miss. David back down to security, thank you Miss David," says Gibbs. I start to say something but Gibbs phone rings and he is headed down to see Ducky.

Me and Ziva stay back a while and wait till the Elevator is open. Then we get in and head back down to security. "Do you think I got the job," questions Ziva. I nod yes then say, "You're not crying, so there is a good chance." Ziva laughs then pulls me in for a kiss. I break away though I really don't want to. The elevator opens and we have arrived at the security entrance. "Good bye, Miss David," I say. "Thank you, Mr. Dinozzo," replies Ziva with a smirk. I knew that I'd that I would be seeing her soon. I couldn't be sure about tonight but I knew for a fact that we couldn't stay away from each other. As soon as Ziva was gone I got a text from a number I didn't know, but the mystery disappeared when the message said, "Hey this is Ziva ." Now how in the world did Ziva manage to get my phone I will never know and she will probably never tell me. I just text her back a . And I get back to work. I can't keep a smile off my face as I return to my desk and get called down to Abby's lab, then as the director calls me to her office for a 'talk'.

I get to the director's office and I wait for the secretary to let me in. What I don't understand is if I am asked to come to the office why should I have to wait for her? I am caught up in my thoughts when the director comes out and says my name. "Tony, would you please," she says as she motions for me to come with her. I sit after she has, "What can I do for you director?" "Tony, I realize that you had a part in picking Miss David, may I ask why you chose her out of all of the applicants," states director Shepard. I think for a second so I can make sure I don't say the wrong thing, "Well director, I felt that Miss David had the most qualifications for the job. I also thought that she would make a great asset to our team." "Uh huh," says the director, "And it has nothing to do with how attractive she is?" I am baffled but I respond confidently, "Director are you accusing me of suggesting her because of her looks? I would never, I am totally professional, ma'am." The director gives me those 'yea right' eyes and goes on, "So you truly think she deserves this position?" I nod while I talk, "Absolutely!" "Alright Tony, that is all," she says and I am dismissed. I get up from the chair and I exit her office.

Just then I get a text from Ziva, "Tony, wanna come over tonight? I have something to tell you!" I think for a second then I type, "I'd love to, let's keep this on the down low." She responds, "Sure, see you tonight." Then she types her address so I can get there. The rest of the day goes by in a blur and before I know it I am driving to Ziva's apartment. Ziva has left it unlocked so I don't even knock. I go inside and I hear Meagan Trainor's song 'Dear Future Husband' coming out of a speaker system that is in the living room. I continue to walk into Ziva's house what I see next I couldn't prepare myself for.


	4. Good News and First cases

I walk into Ziva's room and see her dressed only in her underwear, dancing around, pretty sexy like, with a hairbrush singing to 'Dear Future Husband' by Meagan Trainor. I continue to watch her without her knowledge as she has her back turned to me. And I can help but smile. The music was coming to a stop so I decide to announce myself. "So," I start, "What did you want to tell me?" Ziva jumped around so fast it was a blur. "Oh my gosh Tony," she gasps, "You scared the crap out of me!" I laugh and say, "I like your dancing you're a good dancer." Ziva's cheeks get red and she leaves the room and comes back with a large t-shirt and sweatpants on her used to be nearly naked body. She then comes to me and grabs my hand pulling me into the living area and she says, "Director Shepard called and I have been given the job!" "That is great," I say then Ziva pulls my neck towards her and kisses me. "It's all because of you, you helped me get the job," she says. I smile and kiss her again. I need to get used to not being able to kiss her because of work but I can't get enough of Ziva David. "Zi," I say, "We have to keep our relationship secret." Ziva looks at me confused and says, "Um, why Tony are you ashamed of me?" "Oh, NO not even close," I reply, "Gibbs has these rules. And number 12 is 'Never Date a Co-worker.'" Ziva's face changes and nods. "But," I respond, "If we act like we are annoyed with each other all the time then no one will suspect anything is going on outside of work. And we will have to keep the hand holding and kissing down to almost zero at work." "If you think it will work, then I'm up for it," replied Ziva with a smile, "But until tomorrow you're still mine." I laugh and we resume kissing.

That night I stayed over at Ziva's house but made the decision that we should take our own cars to work today, so no one would think anything. I arrive at the office five minutes after Ziva and I let her use the elevator first. Once I get up to the floor Ziva is already getting her new desk organized while mine is a complete mess with paper and soda cans from staying up trying to get work done. I sit at my desk and start to throw the useless items away. I glance up at Ziva and see her steadily working on her desk. I think she might be OCD. Then Gibbs walks in, "David, I'm glad that you are here. Your first case. Dinozzo take David with you and go to this address. Abby found it. It should be the address of Ryan Blan." I nod and Gibbs gives the address to Ziva. We take the elevator together down to the parking garage and we get a NCIS service car.

We pull out of the parking lot and are on our way. Ziva tries to put the address into the GPS that is built into the car but has a lot of trouble. I then help her by pressing a button, "Just tell it where to go." Ziva laughs and starts to talk to the car. She finally gets the address into the car and the GPS pulls up a route for me to follow. We start to actually drive somewhere and I look over at Ziva. Her smile is bigger than anything I have ever seen. Her gorgeous brunette naturally curled hair falls over her face an eyes in a perfect proportion. I get lost in her chocolate brown eyes every time I look at her.

We finally make it to the location and we get out of the car. I tell her to stay with me and we go up and knock on the door, "Ryan Blan! This is NCIS we have a couple questions for you," I yell. We then here a door close from the back door and we run to chase him. I tell Ziva to pull out her gun as we run because I see him running with a pistol. We didn't wear bullet proof vests today. We continue to chase until Ryan is backed into a alley. "Hey, man," I start, "I just want to talk." When I said this I lowered my gun. And just like that I had a hole in me and im on the ground. I hear three more shots and I soon see Ziva hit the ground next to me. Before I black out I hear Ziva say, "I got him."


	5. The Hospital

I wake up in a white room that smells like antiseptic and blood. Then the pain hits and I remember that I was shot. "Where is Ziva," I shout. A nurse comes over to me, "Mr. Dinozzo, Miss David is right here." She pulls a curtain away and shows Ziva asleep laying in a pale blue hospital gown looking beautiful, and strong, but also fragile at the same time. I try to sit up but the pain in my left shoulder is excruciating and I hit the pillow faster then I sat up. "Hey nurse can I get something for the pain," I ask. She nods and leaves to get something. I stare at Ziva and realize that this is my fault. I didn't grab the bullet proof vests. She is in the hospital, because of me.

The doctor comes and visits me. He then goes on to allow me to get out of bed if I wear a sling. McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby come sit with me as I wait for Ziva to wake up. She was shot in the epigastric region of her abdomen. She could have bled out because of me. Though I hate myself for Ziva being hurt I remain at her side all say. I would at night but the nurse makes me get in my bed, at least I have convinced her to move my bed into Ziva's side of the room. At first I was confused on why Ziva hasn't woke up yet and I realize that her head must have hit the ground either before the rest of her body or harder than the rest of her body. My beautiful Ziva is covered in white bandages stained red. But she is still flawless in my eyes. I watch her eyes move under her eye lids and I realize that she is in more pain stuck inside her pain then I am waiting for her in the world.

"Tony, you can leave you have stayed for the needed time, I need you to remember to wear that sling though and take it easy out there in the field," says the doctor. I nod and I turn back to Ziva, I am not going to leave her here by herself. I will stay by her side till she wakes. I decided instead of just staring at the love of my life I would talk to her even though she can't talk back. Maybe it would wake her up faster. So I hold random crazy conversations with Zi. She is really good at listening. I hold her limp hand as the nurses come to change her bandages.

"Hey Tony you wanna go out tonight? Me, Abby, and Palmer are going out you should come," says McGee over the phone. "I don't know McGee. I don't want to leave Ziva," I reply. "Don't worry Ducky has offered to sit with Ziva tonight so you can come with us," replies McGee. "Fine McGee," I say, "When and where?" "8 at the pub on the corner," he says. "K," I say. And I hang up, "So Zi, I'm going out tonight, but don't be worried I won't leave you alone. Ducky is going to come sit with you. I told you I'd take care of you."

 **I am sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope that yall enjoy it. Let me know what you think and comment.**


	6. Pubs and News

Ducky arrives and I say good bye to Ziva and leave her in Ducky's care. I get into my car and head towards the pub that McGee told me to go to. "Tony, you came," shouts an already tipsy Abby from across the room. "Come join us Tony," slurs Palmer. I sigh and decide to not completely drown my worries if I want to be able to get back into the hospital without getting admitted. I join the others at the bar. "What can I get you man," askes the bar tender. "A beer please," I say trying to watch myself. I can definitely get super drunk. I had a lot of practice after Wendy left me. I probably should since Ziva is in a hospital bed because of my stupid mistake. The bar tender puts a beer in front of me and I say, "Can I get two shots too?" The guy nods and places two clear shot glasses in front of me and fills them. I pick them up just as he finishes filling the last one and the foul liquid is burning my throat. I finish my beer and I am content in my numb state. Not drunk but not really having any feelings towards anything at the moment. "Tony, your phone is ringing," says McGee. I look down and sure enough it is. I answer the phone, "Yea, sup." "Anthony, you need to get back to the hospital as soon as possible," says Ducky. I hang up and look at everyone, "its Ziva, I have to go." Palmer is so drunk that he looks off into space but McGee and Abby spring into action. Abby pulling me through the now crowded bar and McGee pulling a drunk Palmer through the bar.

Abby drives like a mad women to the hospital followed by McGee and Palmer. We race into the Hospital, and to Ziva's room. Ducky is standing outside the room, "Anthony, we need to talk, Abby call Gibbs he will want to know too."

 _ **(Sorry for the cliff hanger and the short chapter I just want to see how you like this chapter. Let me know and review! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_


	7. Confidence

_**(Author note: To TivaRulesInGreece I am sad to say that no Ziva is not pregnant. TO everyone else thank you all for your comments. Any ideas are still very welcome. Thank you! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

"Anthony," starts Ducky, "Ziva is awake." "That's great," I reply, "Let me go see her." "No you don't understand, she's awake but will never be able to get out of the bed again," says Ducky. "Wait what," I demand, "No! She's my partner, it's all my fault. No Ducky no." Then Gibbs shows up and is asking Ducky what is wrong. It's all my fault, I've done this to her. I'Ve paralyzed her, forever. The women that I love. How could I let this happen? I go up to the nurse desk, "Is there any way that I can see her?" "Um yes sir, just don't stress her please sir," says the nurse. She then leads me to a new room that they have moved Ziva to. I quietly enter the room and see Ziva, beautiful as ever sitting up in bed. Then she sees me, "Tony! You're here. They told me that you had left." "I did, but I'm back and I'm not going anywhere," I reply. I then proceed to cry, not manly I know but I did this. "Oh Tony, I'll be fine. The doctors have told me, but do you know what I told them? I told them that I would be getting out of this by Friday. I will not be stopped just because of some silly bullet," replies Ziva with a huge smile. I smile at Ziva's courage and the fact that she believes that she can beat this but I'm starting to think that this will be the thing that stops the famous Ziva David.

 **Three days later (Thursday)**

"How are you feeling," I ask Ziva as she wakes. "I'm feeling great, how are you? You have been sleeping in a chair for weeks," replies Ziva. "I'm fine," I reply. Ziva is such a trooper, not giving up. Not that I am giving up, I just don't think anything more will happen. Trust me I am hoping and praying that a miracle is placed upon Ziva. Today is the same as the rest. Get up, order hospital food for Ziva. I go and take a shower. Ziva convinces me to sneak her out to the hospital garden in a wheelchair. We get caught and we are forced back into the antiseptic smelling prison. "Tony," Zi says before she is put to asleep by the medicine, "Tomorrow is the day." "Ok, Zi whatever you say," I reply. I promised her that we would attempt to let her stand, but that if she hurt or fell then that was going to be the last time she tried.

 **Friday the DAY**

SO todays the day Ziva said she would stand on her own. I wake up way before Ziva so I could take a shower before she decided to stand. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and the director are going to be showing up in thirty minutes to watch Ziva, she requested that everyone was here to witness it. I'm scared that she is just going to be hurt. I return to the side of Ziva's bed just as she is waking. "Tony, are they almost here," are the first words out of her mouth. "Yea Zi they are right outside, are you sure you want to do this." I ask. She then glares at me and I sigh, "Ok guys come in." With the group comes two nurses and the doctor, "Ok Ziva," starts the doctor, "If you hurt at all I am going to have to get you to lay back down alright." Ziva nods and I take one of her arms while the two nurses take the other. "Ready," I ask. "Ready," she replies.


	8. Standing and Dinner

Me and the two nurses take Ziva's arms and on three Ziva lifts her body off of the bed. Now I didn't even know that this was possible and the doctors said that she could have permanent nerve damage. But could doesn't mean that she has. My Ziva, my ninja, stood up. "Tony, I did it," she says. "You did it," I reply, I am so proud of you Zi." The doctors eyes are as big as saucers as we help Ziva sit back down, "Ummm, ok Ziva, well you have shown tremendous improvement and I am going to let you go home. But, you need to take it easy. Stay in the wheelchair, you may stand but not for long periods of time. I'm sure that your friends can help you." Ziva's face lights up at the news. The doctor goes to the nurse and directs her to disconnect Ziva from all machines as he goes to check Ziva out.

I volunteer to drive Ziva home. When we get to her apartment I wheel her into the elevator and Ziva has my lips to hers. I have to almost kneel to kiss her, but at this point I don't care. I haven't been able to kiss her for a long time being in the hospital. Abby has agreed to help me take care of Ziva until she is used to the wheelchair though Ziva is certain that she will be walking before long. I just keep thinking that she's going to get hurt in the end and not just physical pain but it will hurt her mentally if she ends up not being able to stand much less walk.

I get Ziva situated on the couch and I go into her kitchen to cook something for the both of us. I look in her small pantry and in her fridge. I find everything needed to make chicken Alfredo. I quickly whip up some for us and I am bringing the bowls to the side table that Ziva has by her couch. "Zi, what would you like to drink." I ask. "Water is fine," she replies. I return to the kitchen and get to glasses and fill them with water and go back into the living area. "Thank you Tony, for everything," says Ziva. "Your welcome, it's the least that I can do considering I did this to you," I reply. "Tony seriously, I need you to get over yourself. I am fine and I need you to stop. I was there to and you got hurt too. This isn't all about me. We are in this together, and it doesn't change my feelings for you," she says. All I could do was stare at her. She totally put me in my place. No one had ever done that to me. I liked it, being told how to improve my life. I had always been given things in life and I needed to be told that everything couldn't be my way.

 _ **(Author Note: I thank everyone once again for all of the great comments. I am glad that y'all enjoy the story. If y'all have ideas for the next chapter just comment and let me know. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_


	9. Walking and the Doctor

_**(Author Note: Dear Readers, Thank you for all of the comments. If you have any story ideas comment them and I will try to incorporate them into the story. Thanks again, ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

 **Fast forward 2 months**

I have practically been living in Ziva's apartment since the accident. We drive to work together, I wheel her around in her wheelchair, and on occasion I help her stand. The other night Ziva wanted to do something that we hadn't talked about yet and she wanted to go one step further and try to take a step. Now I wasn't very up for the idea, but when Ziva gets an idea in her head there is just about no way to get around it. I agreed but said that she could only take two steps. I have to limit her. If I don't she'd try to walk across the room. At first she was fine. The first step was great, the second step was what was heart breaking. Ziva went for it, but her legs haven't been exercised, having to lay in bed or sit in a wheel chair all the time. Her knees buckled and I had to catch her before she hit the ground.

Today Ziva has made a doctor appointment so she can talk to the doctor about starting physical therapy. "Tony, we need to get going," shouts Ziva. "Yea, I'm on the way be right there," I say back while putting on my jacket. We live together like a married couple, and I am loving every minute of it. Gibbs would kill me since I recommended her, but I can't help it. I still hate myself for what happened to her but every time I bring it up she yells at me.

We take the elevator down to the lobby and I wheel her out to my car. I lift her into the passenger's seat and I fold the wheelchair up and put it in the trunk. Then we are headed to the doctors. We get inside and Ziva starts to fill out paperwork as I wait in the waiting room and sit next to one of those kiddy tables with Legos on it. When I was little I was a Lego master. I decide to see how good I still was and I grab a handful of colorful plastic bricks. I am in the middle of building a rocket ship when Ziva sneaks up on me and says, "Acting like a kid again Tony?" "Nah," I reply, "Never grew up." Ziva then laughs and says, "That is true, sometimes you can be quite the rascal." I smile and show her my ship, "You like it?" Ziva nods then takes a handful of blocks. She quickly before my eyes creates a masterpiece, a replica of the space shuttle from Star Wars. I never even knew that she watched Star Wars. "Tony, close your mouth a bird will get in it," she says. "Zi, it's a bug," I say and laugh, "How did you build that?" "Oh this," she says and gestures to the ship she is holding, "Me and my brother would play Legos all the time, my father would use Legos to help teach new Mossad agents how to build different types of weapons. When we weren't in class my brother and I would build fun things." I just nod astounded. "Ms. David," says a nurse at the door. I get up and wheel Ziva in to the room that they had assigned Ziva. "The doctor will be with you shortly," says the nurse. Ziva nods then the nurse is gone and the door is shut. The doctor comes in shortly after, "Alright Ms. David, to what do I owe the pleasure, is everything alright?" "I'm fine doctor, I'd like to request and set up some physical therapy," says Ziva. The doctor looks a little surprised, "You think that you're ready for that Ziva?" "Yes sir, I stood yesterday and tried to walk, I would have if my legs had any muscle to them. I need to be able to work out, I can't just sit around doing nothing," replies Ziva. The doctor sighs and says, "Ok Ziva I'll schedule your first session for Thursday at 2pm. But Ziva please be careful, and easy on yourself."


	10. Physical Therapy Day1

_**(Author Note: Dear Readers, Thank you for the comments and I want to apologize for the delay on the update. I hope that y'all continue to enjoy the story and I hope that y'all will comment and let me know what y'all think. Thanks again, ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

 **Thursday at 1:30pm**

"Tony, my appointment is in thirty minutes we have to go," shouts Ziva through the apartment that we share. "I'm coming, my little ninja," I shout back. We get outside and into the car and as I drive Ziva has finally gotten the hang of the GPS that my car has. She starts to type in the address on the touch screen. We get to the physical therapy office at 1:55 and Zi is yelling at me in a mix of Israeli and English. I get her seated in the wheelchair and I don't even have time to close the car door before she is racing the chair to the doors. Now I realize that she is really excited about being able to stand again, but if I'm completely honest, it scares the crap out of me that all this is happening. All my fault. The only good thing that has come from this experience is that Ziva and I have been able to get closer. By the time I get into the PT building Ziva has already checked in and is in the back with her physical therapist.

About an hour and a half later Ziva is wheeled out by a nurse. Plastered to her face is the biggest smile I have seen in a while. I guess that exercises went well today. "Remember Miss. David, you have another appointment next Tuesday at 2pm," says the nurse as we leave out the automatic sliding doors. We both get into the car and I ask, "So how did it go?" "It was amazing, it felt great to be able to actually feel like I could do something," replies Ziva, "I can't wait till Tuesday, and my therapist gave me some exercises to do until Tuesday." I nod then glance over at Ziva the way the sun hits her hair and lights up her face and that smile. Nothing beats her smile. We get back to the apartment and before we are even inside our apartment all the way Ziva is on the phone with Abby. They talk about her therapy then talk about other stuff that I probably don't care about. While Ziva is on the phone I busy myself with fixing something for dinner. I quickly choose Italian spaghetti and start the process.


	11. Thinking

_**(Author Note: I want to thank my faithful readers and I'd like to thank everyone that leaves comments. It means a lot to me that y'all are still interested in the story. This will be my last post until after Christmas. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Thanks ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Between therapy, work, and Ziva continually wanting to try to walk we haven't had much time that is just the two of us. Gibbs found out that we are living together, but instead of killing me or firing me he just thanked me for being there for Ziva. After ten therapy sessions Ziva's therapist has given her the okay to walk around the apartment with a watchful eye, me, and that she has to be in a wheelchair at work. I think that Ziva's biggest fear is getting kicked off the team. Gibbs continues to reassure her that she always has a place on his team. I have recently found out that Abby and McGee are spending time outside of work together. I like to call them McAbby. Anytime I call them that Ziva hits me in the shoulder.

Ziva is absolutely sure that in the next three weeks she will be walking completely on her own. I am not so sure but I am trying to be as confident as she is. Abby is being really supportive and I am trying to be too, but the fact that it is my fault I am having a hard time getting over the fact that I caused this in the first place and that I should be in Ziva's place or better yet neither of us be hurt. I stopped having to wear the sling a week ago even though I never wore it anyway. But for Ziva she can't just opt out of being in the wheelchair. "Hey Tony, you wanna go out with me and Palmer tonight," asks McGee pulling me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh, yea sure what time," I say. "Eight, at Marcos, "replies McGee. I nod then think Marcos the place that I met Ziva. "Dinozzo, McGee," starts Gibbs, "There is a body in Quantico, go get David and take the van." Instead of fighting over the key Gibbs tosses it right to me and walks to the elevator. I join him and I go down to Abby's lab to retrieve Ziva for the case.


	12. Night out with the boys

_**(Author Note: I hope that you all had a great Christmas and New Year's. I want to apologize for the delay in the update. I want to thank you all for reading and I hope that you will comment and let me know what you think about the chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

"Tony, McGee will be waiting for you," says Ziva from her seat on the couch. "I know Zi, Abby are y'all gonna be good till I get back," I question. "Tony we will be fine, if we need you I'll call you, ok," says Abby. Abby volunteered to stay with Ziva while I went out with McGee and Palmer. I nod then lean down and put my lips to Ziva's. Abby doesn't even look surprised. I then grab my jacket and I leave and head to Marcos.

I get to Marcos pretty quickly. When I walk in I spot McGee and Palmer at the bar. McGee greets me, then Palmer. "Ay, Tonnnyy," says Palmer trying to shake my hand. "I thought you said eight," I say. "I did," replies McGee, "We just got here, and he has had like a shot and a beer." I shake my head and think about his bachelor's party. How we were undercover and we still went down. All of Palmer's drinks were watered down but somehow he still ended up drunk. I take a seat on the bar stool next to McGee. "What can I get you," asks the bar tender. "A beer please," I reply.

After I had two beers Palmer by this time has had several. He tries to talk but manages a slight mumble, he says something about Brenda and adoption. Soon McGee starts talking about Abby and how much he loves her. Personally I don't understand how he and Abby are compatible. Abby is so happy, goth and McGee is so nerdy, nerd. Palmer and Brenda are the same way. Palmer is so geeky, while Brenda is way out of his league. But I guess I understand. Ziva is way out of my league. She is magnificent. Gorgeous, smart, tough, hardheaded. Way too good for me, but somehow we are together. I am actually surprised that Gibbs hasn't killed me or McGee for our relationships with Ziva and Abby.

As I am thinking McGee falls of his bar stool and hits the ground. I didn't think anything of it. Palmer starts laughing meanwhile McGee is out cold on the ground and the bar tender is leaning over the bar to check on him. Then there is a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Sir, he's bleeding," says the bar tender pointing to McGee's still body. I look at him on the ground and see that indeed he is bleeding but I can't tell from where. In a panic I jump off my stool and type in Gibbs number and shove the phone at Palmer to call him. As the drunk Palmer is on the phone with Gibbs I pick up McGee and yell at Palmer to follow me. We exit the bar and Palmer holds the phone out to me and holds it to my head. "Tony, I can't understand anything that Palmer is saying, please tell me what is going on," says Gibbs. "I'm not really sure, McGee is bleeding pretty bad I am going to take him to the hospital. I don't know what happened," I say. "I'll meet you there," says Gibbs, "I'll tell Abby and Ziva." Palmer takes the phone and closes it then I say, "Palmer stay with me." Then I start to walk fast with McGee in my arms.

We make it to the hospital and I am surprised that Palmer is still behind me. We walk into the entrance of the hospital. "I need some help, please," I yell. A nurse looks at me and they quickly get a bed and I put McGee on it. Then they take him away. I couldn't do anything else.

As I sit next to Palmer I call Brenda, Palmer's wife. "Hey Brenda this is Tony," I say as I get up to talk, "Yea Palmer is fine we are at the hospital with McGee, but Palmer is pretty drunk still, yea can you come get him. Ok see you in a bit," I say good bye then I hang up. Soon Gibbs is at the hospital followed by Abby wheeling Ziva in and Brenda follows soon. Brenda goes to her husband while Abby grills the nurse on how McGee is. Gibbs and Ziva come to me and Gibbs asks me what happened. "We were sitting, drinking, talking then McGee just falls of his stool. I didn't really think anything of it I thought he would get right up. Palmer start to laugh at him, but Palmer is completely out of it. Then the bar tender pointed at McGee and said that he was bleeding. From the way he was laying I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from so I brought him here and called you.


	13. Hangovers and dinner

(Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate everything. Here goes another chapter let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Thankfully Gibbs offered to drive me and Ziva back to the apartment that we have been sharing. Abby stays planted at McGee's side. Gibbs drives in silence and I am thankful. I really am not in the mood for a lecture about drinking, but his face says everything. He drives up to the door of the building and we get Ziva into her wheel chair. We say thank you and goodbye then I am wheeling Ziva into the elevator.

We get into the room and I decide that I should rest. My head is pounding and I feel like crap. I get to the bedroom and I strip off my t-shirt and jeans and climb into the soft bed in my boxers. Not five minutes after I have sunk into the bed, the other side of the mattress sinks down telling me that Ziva has joined me. She faces me and drapes her arm over my shoulder, I fall asleep to her breath tickling my ear. I wake up and think that it should still be light but I am enveloped in darkness. Ziva closed the curtains and closed the door. Only problem was, was that she wasn't in the bed next to me. She must have gotten up earlier. On the night stand next to the bed sitting neatly was two aspirin and a cup of water. I smile and think how lucky I am to have someone like Ziva. I take the pills and finish the water then I get up to go into the living area.

I get to the living area and Ziva isn't there. So I go into the kitchen. I find her cooking something in a pan and trying to dance in her wheelchair to 'Dear Future Husband'. For a second I just watch the beautiful women that is cooking for me. I can't help but smile and be thankful for what I have.

"Tony you wanna get the glasses or would you rather stand there all day," questions Ziva without even turning around. "Wait how did you know that I was there," I ask. "I could sense you, now will you get the glasses I can't reach them," she responds. I nod. I am in awe. I didn't make a sound. I can't believe that she knew. I get the glasses and set them on the table then I take the plates and put them on the table. Ziva has made one of our favorite's chicken parmesan.

 _ **(Sorry for the short chapter, but let me know what you think I'll update soon! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_


	14. Asking

(Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I am back. I hope that y'all enjoy this next chapter. Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

After our bar incident Abby hasn't let McGee out of her sight. Like literally. She follows him everywhere. Ziva has started to walk more. She is using her wheelchair less and less every week. I still keep a close eye on her, but she is extremely happy with her progress. I am really proud of her for working for it. She will still have to continue going to physical therapy, but it's a start.

I hope that she doesn't make me move out once she can walk completely on her own. I know that I get to see her every day at work, but I don't think that it's enough. I haven't admitted this since the almost marriage to Wendy, but I am in love. Me, Anthony Dinozzo in love, with Ziva David. I have been in love with her since I saw her across the dance floor at that bar. My heart melting at the sound of her accented voice.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Tony," says McGee pulling me out of my thoughts. "Uh, yea," I reply slightly upset that I forgot what I was thinking about. "Where should I take Abby tonight for dinner," McGee asks. "Take her to Oak wood," I reply without thought. "I can't get into Oak wood," replies McGee with a frown. "I'll call someone," I announce. His frown disappears and he gets into the elevator headed to Abby's lab to tell her the news about dinner. "Why are you upset Tony," asks Ziva. "Well Ziiva, before McGee so rudely interrupted my thinking I had a brilliant thought and I have now forgotten what I was thinking," I explain. Noone else was in the squad room and Ziva walks across the squad room to my desk. "Can I help you remember," she asks as she presses her lips to mine. I pull away when I hear the ding of the elevator. Even though Gibbs has let us live together I really don't want to be killed for making out in the squad room. Gibbs walks into the squad room and takes a seat at his desk. Then I say the unthinkable, "Gibbs can I talk to you." Gibbs looks up from his computer with this look then goes to say, "Uh yea Dinozzo, what is it?" "Can I talk to you somewhere else," I ask. Gibbs nods then I follow him to the elevator. Once the doors close Gibbs turns the elevator off. "What did you want to talk about," asks Gibbs. "Well," I start really scared all of a sudden, "I am in love with Ziva, and I have been since I met her. You know that we have been living together so I can take care of her, but I want more than that. I want your permission to marry her." Gibbs chuckles then says, "I've know Dinozzo. I can see how y'all look at each other. I am glad that you have kept it out of work for the most part. Yea you can marry her." I let out the breath that I had been holding in and I smile as the elevator starts again.


	15. Ideas and Dogs

(Author Note: Hey guys! Thank you for all of the followers and comments. Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Gibbs said yes. He said that I could propose to Ziva. I can't believe it. I am seriously stressing out over the whole proposal, ring thing. I have to get her the perfect ring and I have to plan the perfect proposal. If I ask Abby about it she will tell Ziva and if I talk to McGee about it he will tell Abby who will then in turn tell Ziva. So I go to my second to last resort to talk to Ducky about the proposal.

I take the elevator down to Ducky. "Oh Anthony, I didn't think I would see you, how are you my boy," asks Ducky. "I'm good Ducky I have a question," I reply. "Well go on," says Ducky as he pulls a liver out of a body that is laying on the table. "Uh well, I am going to propose to Ziva and I don't really know how to do that. I want it to be perfect," I say. "Well Anthony I am not really the best person to ask. I have never been married. Maybe you should ask Mr. Palmer," responds Ducky. I nod then say, "Where is the autopsy gremlin?" "Cleaning the storage closet," replies Ducky without looking up.

I push the cracked door open and find Palmer picking up a box of non-latex gloves. "Hey Palmer," I say. Palmer jumps then turns around, "You scared me Tony, what's up." "Well I can't believe that I am asking you this, but I am going to propose to Ziva and I don't know how to do that," I respond. "Well I just took Brenda to a nice dinner then I had the ring brought out with her dessert," says Palmer. I nod then thank him and head back up to the squad room. I am no closer to knowing how to pop the question then I was before I went down to autopsy.

I get back to squad room and I hear, "Tony, take Ziva home I think she is crazy, keeps talking about getting a dog. I thought that she hated animals," says McGee. "I don't hate animals I actually love animals thank you very much," says Ziva in defense, "I haven't had a dog in years since I was little living in Israel and when I did have one it was an attack dog. I would like to have a dog." Then it hits me. The best way to propose to the girl of my dreams. "Where is Gibbs," I ask suddenly really excited. "I think he is with the director," says McGee. I nod then I practically run up the stairs to the second floor to find Gibbs.

I almost run into Gibbs as I am searching for him. "What are you doing DiNozzo," questions Gibbs. "Boss I have the best idea for the proposal," I say. "Ok," responds Gibbs. "Can I leave early? I want to do this today," I ask. Gibbs then slaps me on the back of the head and says, "Get it done." I then race back to my desk and grab my keys then I turn to Ziva, "Hey I'll be back to get you I have to go run do something. I'll see you after work." Then I kiss her goodbye.

I head to the dog shelter from work. I know that I want to get her a puppy. I get into the shelter and I am greeted by a young kid that probably just got out of high school. "What can I help you with sir," he asks. "I would like to look at your puppies please," I respond. The kid nods then says, "Follow me sir." He leads me through a door and into an area that is filled with cages and dogs. At the very end of the room is two cages filled with different puppies. "If you would like we can take them out to the yard so you can interact with them," says the boy. "Yes, I'd like that," I decide. We get outside with all of the puppies. Around twenty puppies are running around like nuts. "What breeds do you have," I question since I don't know much about dogs. "Well sir, we have German shepherds, Chihuahuas, black labs, Australian shepherds, and Huskies, all the others are mixed breeds. A little dog that I think is a Huskie comes up and starts to bite at my pants. I pick the little guy up and notice its piercing blue eyes. I know that this is the dog for us. "This one," I say. "Ok sir let me get the other little ones into their cage and Marg will take you up front and help you with the paper work," responds the boy. A women I guess Marg takes the puppy from me and I follow her into the building and back to the desk. I fill out probably ten pages of paperwork before I got to take the pup. "Alright with the adoption fee it includes the spay for your little girl, so you can bring her back in four weeks and get that done. Do you know what you ill name her," asks Marg. "No not yet my fiancé will be naming her," I respond. "That is fine when you bring her back we can log her name," says Marg, "Congratulations you have a puppy."

I leave the shelter and me and the puppy head to the jewelry store for a ring. My brilliant self got the dog before I got the ring, but there is no way I will leave the pup in the car. I gather her up and put her in an empty backpack. I zip it up to where she won't fall out of the bag, but she can stick her head out of the bag then I go into the store. The bell jingles as I walk into the well-lit room filled with lit display cases and a man that is be hide the counter says, "Excuse me sir, pets are not allowed." "Yes I know," I start, "I just didn't want to leave this little one in the car. She will stay right here in this bag." The man nods in agreement and says, "What are you looking for today sir." "An engagement ring," I reply. The man smiles then shows me a display case with thirty different settings. They all are so beautiful I just can't even imagine what I should get for Ziva. I know that anything would look good on her, but I don't know what she would want.


End file.
